Winter Time
by Shrew-hanyou
Summary: [Oneshot] Sango pines after a demon. Sesshomaru 'thinks' about a human. What will happen one winter night? (Contest Entry for AshiteruClub over at deviantART)


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters. If I did, the show would have a whole bunch more Sesshomaru as well as 'brotherly' moments. Well, as close as you can with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. All the characters would suffer... a lot and there would be MY choices of romance... which can get really screwed up _

* * *

The sun was setting slowly over the white landscape, catching in the dew that was left over from morning, making them appear as small diamonds. The sky was gorgeous hues of red, pink and purple sinking slowly into a deep navy blue. The snow draped over the ground as if the ground were covered in millions and billions of white flower petals. It was one of the most beautiful days -sunset really- that any of the Inu-gumi could remember ever seeing. 

But the beauty was lost on a certian member of the group. Sango sat on the porch of the Inn they were stayin at and sighed. The white snow reminded her of silvery white hair. The sky reminded her of peirceing golden eyes and a navy moon. The frozen bite of the air reminded her of a chilly personality. She sighed again and looked around outside, almost as if searching for something.

"Sango, is something wrong?" Kagome asked, watching her friend, "You seem really sad about something".

Sango blinked and smiled softly "I'm sorry, I was just remembering last winter with Kohaku" she lied quickly. 'Liar' her mind scolded her, 'You were thinking about a certian inuyouaki'. She frowned.

"Ooh..." Kagome said and glanced at the ground.

"I'm not trying to be rude Sango, but is it wise to dwell in the past as much as you do?" Miroku asked, holding a bowl of steaming soup out to her.

She smiled, a forced smile, but one none-the-less. 'Oh... just imange how they would react if they knew who I was spacing out so much about' she said to herself as she took the bowl. "I suppose you are right Houshi-sama" she agreed.

**V-V-V**

The sun was setting slowly over the white landscape, catching in the dew that was left over from morning, making them appear as small diamonds. The sky was gorgeous hues of red, pink and purple sinking slowly into a deep navy blue. The snow draped over the ground as if the ground were covered in millions and billions of white flower petals. It was one of the most beautiful days -sunset really- that Sesshomaru could ever remember seeing in his long years.

But the beauty was lost on the youkai. Sesshomaru walked slowly through a forest alone and sighed. The white snow reminded him of the skin pulled taut over a giant boomerang. The sky reminded him a demon exterminator's uniform and fire cat. The frozen bite of the air reminded him of a female-warrior in battle. He sighed again and glanced around him.

"What is wrong with me?" he growled to himself.

Another glance at the landscape around him and he groaned. He had noticed there was something wrong with him when he attacked the group she traveled with to see her rather then fight who he claimed he had come to fight. It had been Rin who finally shone the light on it for him -and Jaken who scolded her for thinking such a thing-. But she was right.

A flash of red colour caught his eye and he smiled "A single flower that has survived" he said as he plucked it from the ground, "Maybe..." he added in a murmer. Then turned and started in a new direction, the red flower carefully tucked in his belt-pouch.

**V-V-V**

"Christmas?" Shippo repeated, cocking his head.

Kagome nodded happyily "It's a holiday around this time of the year where family and friends all get together and give gifts to the ones they cares about. Plus just to see each other for the pleasure of seeing each other".

"That sounds like fun Kagome" Miroku said with a grin, "Though I would need a family" he added wistfully.

"You will soo-" Sango started and stopped, feeling a familier hand rubbing her butt.

SLAP!.

"You pervert" she snarled under her breath.

Miroku sighed, a bright red handprint on his face.

"Anyways, I got gifts for you guys!" Kagome said and blushed, "I just forgot to grab them, so I will bring them next time".

Sango glanced outside and sighed "I'm going to take a walk alone, then go to bed" she said as she rose to her feet, grabbing her katana as she exited. Kirara mewed softly, but didn't move from her spot in Shippo's lap.

**V-V-V**

Sesshomaru walked silently along, his head bowed slightly as he let the thoughts he had been surpressing over the last few months stew in his mind. 'I am pining after a woman. A human woman' he thought, "How did I sink so low?" he rumbled aloud to himself. His hand drifted over his belt-pouch, withdrawing the red flower, and he gave a bitter laugh. What had he been thinking?. There was no way she would accept the flower from him. He attacked her group, once attack her. Not on purpose, but she didn't know that. Lifting his gaze to the sky, he watched the snow gently fall from the deep navy sky, hearing a soft sound -almost like a gasp-. When he looked down his gaze meet with a warm brown one and if he had been any but him, he would given some reaction of surprise.

**V-V-V**

Sango walked silently along, her head bowed as she let the thoughts she had been surpressing over the last few months stew in her mind. 'Huh, who would have thought that I would fall for a demon, esspically Him' she thought, "It's almost funny, it it isn't" she said to herself. She had figured it out when her dreams of Miroku bringing her gifts or being there as she looked at -who she assumed where- her children, He took Miroku's place. She chucked softly as she walked around a boulder, she gasped. It was Sesshomaru, standing there watching the sky as if not a care in the world, resting lightly in his hand a beautiful red flower.

Then he looked down and his eyes meet hers. She swore she saw surprise in them for a moment, but if it was ever there, it was quickly swept away. She smiled at him and bowed her head in greeting. "Hello Sesshomaru" she said, hoping her voice wasn't as soft and meek as it sounded to her.

Sesshomaru's breath caught in the back of his throat and he closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again -vaguely hoping he was imanging her-. But she was still there. "What is your reason for disturbing me?" he asked softly, arching one brow gracefully.

Sango grinned softly "Who is the flower for?" she asked, ignoring his question.

He frowned slightly, it wasn't often anyone ignored him. So -in a great show of maturity- he decided to ignore hers.

She arched a brow in an impression of him and walked towards him slowly.

Sesshomaru watched her "What are you doing Slayer?".

"Something I have been wanting to do for months" she said as she paused in front of him, lifted herself on her toes and pressed her lips to his cheek in a gentle kiss. Then pulled back and sighed to herself, turning to leave. But she felt a hand wrap around her arm and pulled her back, then a pair of warm lips pressed to hers. Her eyes widened 'Is... Sesshomaru kissing me?' she wondered dimly, but shoved the thought away, allowing him to kiss her. (A/N: Yes, I know he is OOC, but I blame it on love )

'Why... why did I kiss her?' Sesshomaru pondered as he pulled away, but smiled in his mind. For once, he didn't care why.

"You are hard to pin down Sesshomaru" Sango chided gently.

He smirked as he bowed to her, placing the flower in her hand. (A/N: Must... resist melting into a pile of goo)

Sango's face broke out in a radient grin as she jumped forward, flinging her arms around his neck and kissed him firmly on the mouth. Then pulled away and leaned her head in his chest, listening to the sound of his heart. 'Inuyasha was wrong, he had a heart'. Then she looked up at him "Merry Christmas Sesshomaru" she whispered.

**FIN**


End file.
